Un poco de Atención
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Malik Isthar y Yugi Mutou están en la biblioteca sin embargo el joven egipcio quiere un poco de atención de su novio. Liberashipping, Malik y Yugi.


Tal vez sea la cercanía, o solo el aburrimiento mientras escucha el TIC TAC del reloj dentro de la biblioteca.

Observa el libro rojo que esta frente a él, las letras en el lomo de color dorado, el lápiz entre sus dedos mientras lo mueve de arriba a abajo.

Suspira con pesadez, mira el cuaderno abierto en los problemas de matemáticas que aún no termina de resolver. Su atención debería estar pendiente en la tarea, pero en cambio esta sobre él.

Es la _idea_ que no termina de salir de su cabeza mientras pulula aquella iniciativa traviesa.

Disimuladamente mira a su alrededor, a un par de mesas atrás de ellos unas chicas se encuentran, no parece que les puedan ver desde esa posición, además no hay nadie más cerca.

Recompone la compostura, la espalda recta y la mirada al frente, nuevamente es aquel libro el que se interpone entre ambos.

Sus manos se han juntado, sus labios una línea recta han formado, es entonces que toma una bocanada de aire y se atreve a llamarle.

—Yugi —su voz está en calma, guarda la sonrisa que quiere aparecer al ver como el chico baja el libro y le mira ahora a él.

—¿Sucede algo? —es la pregunta que suelta mientras parpadea un par de veces.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con este problema? —sonríe zorrunamente mientras entrecierra los ojos.

—Oh claro —extiende su mano para tomar el cuaderno, pero antes de poder hacerlo Malik se ha levantado de su asiento con libreta en mano. El amatista ve la escena un tanto incrédulo, pronto el egipcio toma asiento junto a él.

—¿Entonces podrías ayudarme? —es la pregunta que lanza Malik. Cinco centímetros es lo que les separa ahora que Yugi Mutou ha cogido el cuaderno.

—S...si —siente su voz extraña, sus mejillas se han coloreado de carmín sin querer.

—¿Pasa algo? —dice con gracia el egipcio quien empieza a juguetear con el cabello del chico.

—No, para nada —afirma Yugi Mutou, pero sus palabras no parecen tener la seguridad de siempre.

Si bien Isthar Malik reconoce aquella reacción como algo natural, su molestia no se hace esperar ¿Es demasiado pedir un poco de atención?

Coloca ambas manos por encima de la mesa para recargar sus mejillas en las palmas de sus manos abiertas.

Pronto nota la mirada que le observa en silencio. Es aquel juego de no poder ponerse de acuerdo. El mismo que reconoce como el inicio de lo _suyo_.

Cierra los ojos a sabiendas de lo que viene. Siempre ha tenido un oído muy agudo, además de ese sexto sentido que le advierte de lo que podría pasar, también es aquella conexión que ambos tienen al entrar en contacto.

Es el rechinido de la banca, aquel acercamiento y pronto la falta de peso al otro extremo.

Yugi Mutou se ha levantado de su lugar ante la oportunidad que ronda a su merced.

Es la vocecilla que le dice; _"solo esta vez",_ reconoce que no es de sí mismo, pero al tener semejante apertura por parte de su novio no puede evitarlo, es la invitación abierta que le dicta a robarle un beso en la mejilla.

Y eso es lo que planea hacer, sin embargo lo que no espera es que Isthar Malik se haya dado cuenta de sus intenciones y haya girado su rostro hacia él.

El beso no es como lo planeo, sino algo mucho mejor.

Un pequeño beso en los labios que ambos esperaban sin decir palabras.

Aquella pequeña atención que ambos aman tener del otro, el juego de presa y cazador que ambos tienen a pesar de los meses que llevan saliendo.

Es el abrupto que tiene Yugi Mutou ante la trampa que le había tendido lo que le hace querer reprochar, pero son sus labios los que le hacen perderse entre su tacto. O tal vez la danza de ambas leguas que parece ser la única que querrán interpretar para toda la vida.

La mano de Isthar Malik baja hacia su costado, poco importa el lugar donde ambos están, sus dedos traviesos se meten por debajo de su camisa negra.

Es la suave piel que le invita ir un poco más allá. Pero son las risas de algunas personas que le hacen reaccionar a él como a su pareja.

"Auch" es el chillido que suelta Malik ante la mordida del tricolor, que le ve mal. El egipcio solo baja los hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Ahora el joven que quería un poco de atención deberá recomponer el buen humor de su chico. Aunque no le ve lo malo a su actuar.

•

•

Es el silencio el que le trae loco, esta vez no es el libro rojo su rival, sino la ley del hielo, el amor sin lugar a dudas es un tanto complicado. Por más que quiera hacer que le mire a los ojos su chico se niega a verlo.

Mira la hora del reloj en la pared, resignado a que este le deje una oportunidad para hablar espera a que su chico termine de leer. Es entonces que se siente adormilado, es la pereza del verano tal vez.

Y entre la pereza siente su hombro siendo convertido en la almohada de su amado.

Una sonrisa pícara aparece en sus labios al sentir como su mano busca la suya por debajo de la mesa y sus dedos se enroscan entre los de él.

Su forma de amar puede ser un tanto complicada es lo único que puede admitir, aun así ante la sonrisa que ambos comparten no puede evitar suspirar de amor como la primera vez que le vio. Tal vez si se porta bien podría continuar lo suyo en privado, piensa mientras aferra su mano.

* * *

_**Hola gracias por llegar hasta aquí, si te gusto no olvides votar y comentar, eso me haría muy feliz me gusta conocer la opinión y sentir de mis lectores. Se les ama, nos seguimos leyendo.**_


End file.
